Ultimate Power
by Super Saiyan Rosea
Summary: After the defeat of Queen Chrysalis and there being nothing to worry about, Ponyvill has been lifing a peaceful life. However, this mysterious cloud that is unknown along with their assistant named Black try to destroy all of Equestria and first off try to cut of the Elements of Harmony from their group, however they end up taking somepony else. What will happen to Equestria?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Mysterious Cloud**

"BLACK! Get in here." A voice shouted out in a demanding tone.

A tall black fur Pegasus with scratches over his body and a scar over of left eye and black hair going down over his right eye then came in. "Yes, my master. What is it?"

"The time to strike is now. Equestria has been living in peace for a long time since Queen Chrysalis was defeated by that Princess Twilight and her friends and with Discord on their side they believe that it's all over and there's nothing to fear anymore. They have let their guard down and won't be expecting an attack. I'm going to be going after Rainbow Dash and turn her to our side while you keep an eye on her friends and make sure they don't suspect anything. Understand?" The voice had asked.

"Yes, my master." Black had replied.

"Good. Now go and keep an eye out. I'm heading out to get Rainbow Dash." The mysterious voice had said as both vanished to their destination.

 **At Wonderbolts HQ**

"Hurry up Bolts. This is no time to be taking a break. We need to master this formation before next week. We have our biggest show ever coming up. I will not tolerate anything that slows down this team. Now pick it up slowpokes." Spitfire said in her demanding tone as always.

"One of these days I swear I'm going to nail her ass down and give her as piece of my mind." Soarin said to himself.

"What did you just say Soarin?" Rainbow Dash had asked as she flew next to his side during practice.

"Nothing. Don't worry about Rainbow. Just focus on the routine, alright. Soarin had said as the bolts then finished their routine.

"Alright everypony I want you to all hit the showers, get something to eat, and get some sleep, because tomorrow is when some serious shit comes in. Now move out." Spitfire had spoken her final words before she and the others headed out.

"Hey Soarin I have a question for." Rainbow stated.

"What is Rainbow?" Soarin replied.

"Why do always seem to disappear after training lately. I've been seeing you just seem to leave and I'm wondering where you are going and why?" Rainbow had asked.

"Look Rainbow I can't tell you. It's probably for the best that I don't. Besides if I did it would just be more trouble for all of us." Soarin answered.

"Oh, come on Soarin, I have saved Equestria who knows how many times. You think there's anything for me to worried and if there was me and my friends would just get through it like we always do, not to mention with Discord on our side and Queen Chrysalis gone, then what is there to be worried about. So, will you tell me already where the hell you are disappearing off to already?" Rainbow had asked yet again.

"Just stop it Rainbow! You really have no idea! Now I'm going to leave." Soarin then turned around and prepared for takeoff. "And don't follow me Dash." Soarin had said as he flew away.

"Dame him. He's being so stubborn. Whatever. Why should I care? Soarin is nothing more than a teammate." Rainbow said before heading off to take a shower.

 **The Next Day**

 **BAM! Door slamming open**

"Alright everypony let's get this clear. Today is a serious training day. So, let's get moving. Everypony on the course in 20 minutes." Spitfire had yelled out before slamming the door shut.

"I hate mornings." Rainbow Dash had said as she crawled out of bed like everpony else. However, she realized that somepony wasn't up yet and went over to them. "Hey Soarin its time to wake up. Weve got some training to do in like 20 minutes. Rainbow had said while shaking his body till he woke up.

"Okay fine I'm up. Just stop shaking me Dash." Soarin had said as he then crawled out of his bed and started up walk away when rainbow saw something and stopped him.

"Soarin why do have a cut cut on your cheek?" Rainbow had asked.

"To be honest I really don't know." Soarin answered

"Well alright. Let's get moving. Race you to the track." Dash had said as she took at full speed.

"Hey that's cheating." Soarin yell out as he then followed her.

 **Meanwhile at Sugarcube Corner**

"Hey Pinkie Pie. These are some amazing cakes you gave us." Twilight said.

"Yes, dear they are simply marvelous." Rarity said as she took another bite.

"Yeah Pinkie Pie. You and the Cakes, ya'll know how make something really sweat. Apple Jack said.

"Yes, they are very yummy." Fluttershy said, agreeing with her friends.

"Well thanks girls. It something new I wanted to try. I guess it came out great." Pinkie Pie replied.

"Well Pinkie Pie we have to get going. We all got things to do." Twilight said as she and her friends were heading out, but before they got of the door something stopped them. A loud screaming.

"LOOK OUT!" A pegasus shouted as he slammed straight through the roof of Sugarcube Corner.

"Oh my God sir. Are you alright?" Twilight asked as she helped the pegasus up to his hoofs.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a few bumps. Nothing I can't handle." The pegasus replied.

"Wow, you like nothing even happened. As if that crash never happened." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just lucky." The pegasus replied.

"So are you sure your fine ummm...well I actually didn't get your name." Twilight stated.

"Oh, sorry I forgot. It's Black. Yeah, I know it's unusual, but that's my name." The pegasus said.

"Nice to meet you Black. I never seen you before. So that must mean that you knew to Ponyvill and that means I need to throw you a welcome to Ponyvill party. Oh, what do you say?" Pinkie Pie asked him.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have some very important work I need to do. I just don't have time to stay, but I appreciate the offer." Black replied.

"Well alright. I guess I understand." Pinkie Pie replied while having a sad look.

"I'm sorry Pinkie Pie ,but got to go!" Black shouted as he flew out the main door at top speed.

"That was weird." Twilight said with a confused face.

"What darling, the fact he crashed into the roof or left the way he did?" Rarity asked.

"No. Pinkie Pie. He said (I'm sorry Pinkie Pie but got to go!) Yet you never said your name and none of us did either. Somethings going on here and I don't like it. I've got a really bad feeling about this." Twilight said to her friends.

 **Back at Wonderbolts HQ**

"Alright everypony, this is our final practice track for the day. Now everypony get information and well...ummm okay what is that thing?" Spitfire asked everpony while having a confused face as she saw a dark rose colored cloud moving in closer and closer over Wonderbolts HQ.

"Whatever it is its nothing I can't handle.' Rainbow Dash said as she then flew towards this weird cloud.

"Rainbow Dash I'm not so sure that's a good idea. I've never seen a cloud like that." Soarin said with concern.

"Relax Soarin. It's just some weird colored cloud. I'll just do as I always do to get rid of clouds" Dash said as she kicked the cloud away little by little. "See I told you there was nothing to worry about." Dash said proudly unaware that the cloud had reformed itself and started to surround Rainbow Dash.

"RAINBOW DASH OPEN YOUR EYES!" Soarin demanded.

"What is the promb." Rainbow was about to question, but saw she was surrounded by this dark rose colored cloud.

"GET OUT OF THERE RAINBOW!" Soarin screamed out.

Rainbow Dash then struggled to get free. She forced her body to move all over, but to almost no avail as she barely moved at all. "I can't break free."

"Now you are all mine Rainbow Dash. Welcome to the dark side." A mysterious voice spokes as the cloud started to disappear along with Rainbow Dash.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Soarin screamed out as he flew after Dash and try to set her free before slamming into this cloud and grabbing Rainbow Dash.

"What do you think you're doing Soarin?" Dash asked.

"Saving you." Soarin said as he then through Dash out of the cloud.

"Interesting. You have some fine skills. I can see that. You'll do us much more then that wimpy pegasus was going to do. Now let's go." The mysterious voice spoke yet again.

Rainbow Dash then charged at the cloud to try and save Soarin, but to no avail as it completely disappeared along with Soarin. "SOARIN!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she looks all around her and saw absolutely nothing related to this cloud. "Soarin. Where did it take you and why risk your life for me?

 _ **Alright everypony I hope you enjoyed chapter one of these stories. I've been gone for over a year and really haven't written anything in quite some time so just be aware that I haven't done much, so please enjoy and leave your feedback.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Future**

"Oh Celestia, where in Equestria am I?" Soarin asked himself as all he could see was darkness.

"Don't worry you'll find out soon enough." A pegasus said as he walked in and turned on the lights to the room.

Soarin then looked all around and saw the room he was in was completely empty. "What is this place? Where am I and who are you?" Soarin asked.

"What this place is don't matter. What really matters is you see the truth. As for who I am, well I have a lot of names in my life time, but just call me Black." Black answered.

"What do you want with me?" Soarin asked.

"Well let's just say you will help us take over Equestria and take out everypony that we come across." Black answered.

"Say what? You think I help you take over Equestria and kill innocent ponies? You've lost your dame mind and who's this us you speak of?" Soarin asked.

Black smiled. "You'll find out soon enough, but for now let me show you something." Black said.

"And just what is that?" Soarin asked

Soarin then saw the same mysterious dark rose colored cloud come in the room and it formed a circle and saw it had a image of something that looked like Ponyvill. "Now you will see what the future looks like." Black said as he then grabbed Soarin and through him into the portal.

Soarin's body then slammed onto the ground. "Ouch. That hurt." Soarin said as he climbed backed to his hoofs. "Where the hell am I?" Soain asked himself as he saw that all ponyvill was destroyed. Almost all the buildings were complete destroyed, on the ground, or completing gone with no trace no the building.

"What do you think of the future Soarin?" Black asked.

Soarin turned around to see Black there with a cocky smile. "What have you done?" Soarin asked.

"I think you mean, what have you done." Black answered.

"What are you talking about and where is everypony?" Soarin asked.

"You are the cause of all of this. You're the one who destroyed all Equestria. Not just Ponyvill like you thought, but all Equestria is gone and as for where everypony is, well you have a lot of blood on your hoofs." Black answered.

"YOU LIER!" Soarin shouted out as he charged right at Black and tried to punch him, but just before he could hit him something attack him, trapping him in an electric net.

Black and Soarin turned to see a Pegasus with a scar over her eye, a rainbow main partly gone and a wing made of steel.

"Rainbow Dash! Your still alive. Thank Celestia." Soarin said as his body was being hit electronical volts were hitting.

Rainbow Dash then pulled out a grenade. "I've been waiting a long time for this. Goodbye and good riddance you piece of shit." Dash said with pure rage in her tone.

"Rainbow Dash wait. Don't do this. I swore I didn't do any of this." Soarin said as he tried to break free.

"After everything you've done. All those lives you took. My friends are dead because of you. I'll make sure not one death goes unaccounted for. NOT ONE! THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Rainbow Dash then pulled the pin and started to throw it at Soarin, but before she did, she was pushed back by an energy beam and thrown into a part of a remaining building that then exploded.

Soarin looked at who at shot Rainbow Dash. A pegasus with dark rose and black hair and a complete black colored coat "Actually, that was me. And you eventually." This Pegasus said in a dark tone looking at Soarin.

"Who are you?" Soarin asked the Pegasus.

"I'm you." The pegasus answered. "So, to what do I owe the sole blast from the past." Evil Soarin asked himself. As he looked at Black. "You again. Get back to the present. I will not have anything happen that changes my past." Evil Soarin stated.

"Don't worry. I just wanted to him to know his future. Black said as he opened the portal that would lead back to the past. "Also make sure you get Soarin back to the present after your done having your fun with him." Black said as he went into the portal leading back to the present.

Evil Soarin then looked at Soarin and started to charge an attack in his hoof. "I'm going to enjoy this. It's been so long since I have had any real challenge." Evil Soarin said as he then gave a cocky smile and was about to fire his attack upon Soarin when just before he did he was punched to the ground by Rainbow Dash.

"I forgot about you." Evil Soarin said as he got back to his hoofs. "Well its time I finished you off. You been escaping my grasp for too long." Evil Soarin said as he rushed to Rainbow Dash and snapped her only good wing in half.

Rainbow Dash then screamed in pain. Unable to move Evil Soarin took his advantage he had and through her body to the clouds in the sky and instantly appeared next to her before kicking her right in the back hurdling her back the ground.

"RAINBOW DASH! Soarin shouted as he then broke free of the trap and flew towards Dash's falling body, catching her with inches to spare.

Soarin set her down. "You're from the past, aren't you?" Rainbow asked. "Funny I almost forgot how cute you were." Rainbow stated.

"You though I was cute. Wow an older mare likes me." Soarin said as with a smile.

"You know, if I had an ounce of good in me this would be touching, but of course I abandon my good side a long time ago." Evil Soarin stated as he then teleported behind Soarin and wrapped his hoofs around Soarin and started to choke him and just before he knocked him out he dropped him to the ground.

"I will not allow this to happen. I will never turn into you." Soarin said in an assure tone. "What you going to do? Kill me? What happens to you then? Soarin asked.

"You don't get it do you? I'm still here, this future is still here, and that means you still turn into me. It doesn't matter if you don't want to turn into me. You can't change the future Soarin. Now let's get you back to the past. I can't have my...Sorry I mean our past change." Evil Soarin said as he opened a portal leading to the past. "Now let's go. Evil Soarin said as he then grabbed Soarin and through him in. He looked back and saw Rainbow Dash getting back to her hoofs as she glared at him. "I'll be back for you." Evil Soarin said he jumped into the portal as well.

 _ **Alright finally chapter two. Hope you all enjoy. Like I've said I haven't really been uploading any stories to do Its been so long since I have. So plz forgive the grammar. I'm sure there's some terrible spelling here. Also, please leave your feedback for more.**_


End file.
